Moria, 14:27 Uhr
by Akasha-of-Mirkwood
Summary: ** Kapitel 3 ** Heute erfahrt ihr, daß Pippin nicht lesen kann und daß Fahrstuhlglocken auch nur Menschen sind...
1. 14:27 Uhr Brunnenschacht

Disclaimer: Nichts ist hier ernst gemeint und nichts gehört mir (außer dem Schwachsinn) 

________________________________________________________

**Moria, 21. Halle, 14. Januar 3018, Auenland-Zeitrechnung.  
14:27 Uhr, Winterzeit:  
**

  
  
Die schrillen Stimmen von zwei kleinen, großfüßigen Wesen hallten noch lange im Dunkeln des Brunnenschachtes nach. Sehr lange. Zu lange für jemanden, den wir gleich kennenlernen werden.   
Doch zurück zu den kleinen, wuschelhaarigen Wesen:  
  
  
(So, und jetzt wissen wir auch, wie sie heißen.)  
Ich falle!  
Pippin, ich falle auch, also halt endlich die Klappe; das Hallen hier hält ja keiner aus! Seine Stimme klang sehr, sehr verärgert und sofort wurde es ruhig im Schacht.  


Pippin? Bist du noch da?  
Ja, und ich falle immernoch!  
Ich weiß. Ich auch.  
Sie fielen und fielen weiter, und Merry war sicher, daß sie sicher bald irgendwo aufschlagen und ihr kleines, spitzohriges Leben unsanft aushauchen würden. Ganz entgegen seinen ursprünglichen Plänen, es schön ruhig, gemächlich und vor allem ALT irgendwo in einer grünen Ecke des Auenlandes zu beschließen. Pfeifenkrautrauchenderweise, versteht sich.  


Wie sie hier hergekommen waren?  


Nun, das ist eine lange Geschichte. Nachzulesen im Herrn der Ringe bis ca. Seite 305, Originalausgabe. Na gut, in kurz: Pippin hatte in der gemütlichen Villa ehemaliger Zwerge in einem Berge eine kleine Unachtsamkeit begangen und war rücklings in einen Brunnen gefallen. Und sein Freund Merry war bei dem dämlichen Versuch, ihm zu helfen, ebenfalls hineingestürzt. Schön blöd auch - hätte er es gelassen, müßte er sich jetzt nicht sein kindisches Gejammer anhören. Aber egal. Nun fielen sie also mit einer Geschwindigkeit von 200 km/h (war hier nicht mal ein Blitzer?) immer weiter abwärts einem ihnen unbekannten Ende entgegen, und nur wir wissen, was sie da unten erwartete... Richtig, ein BalRog, dein Freund und Helfer in der Not! (Also doch ein Blitzer...)  
Also nicht verzagen, kleine Hobbits!  


  
  
Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst!  
  
...und das ist Licht! Da unten wird's hell!  
Gut, dann kann ich ja jede Einzelheit erkennen, wenn wir gleich unten aufschlagen...  
Pippin's Stimme klang nicht sehr erfreut.  
Ja, oder meinst du, jemand legt uns da ein weiches Kissen hin, damit wir weich ...-  
P L A T S C H !  
  
P L A T S C H ! (Wir befinden uns schließlich in einem Brunnen, nicht wahr?)  


*Prust*röchel*hust*   
Keine Antwort.  
Merry, ich kann nicht schwimmen!  
Ja, hätte er doch damals bloß nicht den Schwimmunterricht geschwänzt und statt dessen in Farmer Maggot's Feld mit der Cousine 4. Grades seines Onkels...- Aber ich schweife ab.  
Pippin! Komm schnell, ich kann das Ufer sehen!  
  
Pippin, nun hör' mir doch mal zu, wenn ich mit dir rede!  


Als er nach weiteren Sekunden noch immer nichts von seinem Freund hörte, wurde ihm mulmig.   
Nichts.  
Einen Augenblick später hellte sich das Gesicht des kleinen, nassen Wesens dann doch auf. Das konnte natürlich niemand sehen, denn erstens war es dunkel und zweitens war ja niemand da außer ihm und - wie hieß er noch?  
  
Ja, danke.  
Ich denke, du kannst nicht schwimmen?! rief er erstaunt, und fast ein wenig enttäuscht.  
Kann ich ja auch nicht.  
Und wieso bist du dann noch nicht ertrunken?  
Wie bitte?!!  
Äh, naja. Also wieso?  
Pippin richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, was nicht weiter schwer war bei 1,34m. Ich hatte Hilfe!  
Er deutete auf etwas, das sich neben ihm aus dem Wasser erhob. Es war groß, schwarz, hässlich, groß, und hatte mega-riesige Hörner auf seinem gräßlichen Kopf. (Sagte ich schon, daß es groß war?)  


Was in Sauron's Namen ist das?  
erklärte Pippin stolz, Ist Baladiredoc Rogeriando, kurz Bal-Rog, ein entfernter Verwandter.  
Sehr entfernt. schätzte Merry, ob der klitzekleinen Unterschiede zwischen seinem Freund und dem hässlichen Ding.  
Ah, ich freue mich, Dich kennenzulernen. sagte er trotzdem freundlich.  
  
Oh, wie überaus höflich.  
Er sagt, daß er uns gerne etwas zeigen möchte. übersetzte Pippin und ignorierte Merry's perplexen Blick.  
Ach ja? Na dann los! Ich kann nämlich nicht mehr lange schwimmen.  
Wieso kannst du überhaupt schwimmen? fragte Pippin argwöhnisch. Hast du nicht im Herrn der Ringe gelesen, daß Hobbits Angst vor Wasser haben? (Anm. d. Red. Hobbits sind kleine, wuschelhaarige, großfüßige, spitzohrige Wesen, die ständig essen und den ganzen Tag Mist bauen.)  
Ja, sicher. Aber hast du nicht gelesen, daß die Familie Brandybuck keine normale Hobbitfamilie ist?!  
Pippin seufzte. sagte er dann. Konnte er auch nicht, denn wie wir wissen, existiert eine solche Aussage ist, und Merry hatte ihn - wieder einmal - gelinde gesagt verarscht.  
fragte Merry überheblich grinsend, während sie an's unterirdische Ufer schwammen, Was möchte uns dein neues Kuscheltier denn nun zeigen?  
Keine Ahnung.  
  
Hier lang.  
  


Sie folgten dem grässlichen Ding zum Ufer, krochen stolpernderweise bis zu einer nahegelegenen Grotte (die Merry irgendwie an Bilbo's Wohnung in Beutelsend erinnerte) - und da sahen sie es, nein sie!  
Riesige, weiße, wohlgeformte, ovale Eier!  


entfuhr es Merry sofort, doch irgendetwas sagte ihm, daß ihm dieser Gedanke gerade Schwierigkeiten einhandelte. Und ein Blick zu Herrn oder Frau BalRog bestätigte seinen Verdacht. fügte er schnell hinzu, doch das brachte auch nicht die gewünschte Entspannung der Lage.  
  
Merry, das war nicht sehr nett von dir! tadelte ihn nun auch Pippin, der - unter uns gesagt - mit demselben Gedanken gespielt hatte, es jedoch nie in seinem kurzen Hobbitleben zugegeben hätte. Es sind seine Babies! erklärte er entrüstet.  
wiederholte Merry nachdenklich, und in seinem Kopf las er schon die Inschrift der Speisekarte im Tänzelnden Pony': BalRog-Babies gegrillt auf Bratkartoffeln mit Knoblauch-Sauce'.  
  
Ist ja gut... beleidigt verwarf er den Gedanken wieder und wartete ab, was als nächstes geschah.

------------------------------------------

...und ob überhaupt etwas geschieht, muß ich mir noch überlegen. Hängt von den Reviews ab.... hi hi 


	2. 14:39 Uhr Tiefgarage

Disclaimer: Nichts ist hier ernst gemeint und nichts gehört mir (außer dem Schwachsinn) 

________________________________________________________

So, Pip und Merry's verrückte Reise geht weiter... wir befinden uns im Keller von Moria...

*Achtung* nur was für Abgedrehte....

__________________________

**14:39 Uhr - Tiefgarage  
**  
Was als nächstes geschah, war, was niemand erwartet hatte. Wie auch?  
  
Die großen, ovalen, weißen Dinger fingen an sich zu bewegen und wippten und wackelten wild hin und her.  
Merry, sieh doch, sie schlüpfen! freute sich Pippin und tat es den Eiern gleich, in dem er wie ein Flummi auf und niederhüpfte.  
Nun bleib doch mal stehen! beschwerte sich Merry, denn das Schauspiel vor seinen Augen reichte ihm aus, um ihn schwindlig zu machen. Du hast gesagt schlüpfen' und nicht hüpfen'! Und außerdem, sollten wir uns nicht lieber verdrücken? Er hatte sich nämlich gerade bildlich vorgestellt, was da so aus den Eiern schlüpfen könnte... Noch mehr grässliche Wesen, die sicher ziemlich hungrig waren und deren Lieblingsspeise unter Garantie mit Meriadoc' anfing und mit Brandybuck' aufhörte. Und dazwischen stand sicher sowas wie in Scheiben à la'...  
  
sagte BalRog nun unmißverständlich und schob die beiden kleinen, weißnasigen Wesen vor sich her, bis sie direkt vor den Eiern standen.  
Darf ich vorstellen...? sagte er plötzlich in perfektem Mittelerdisch mit leichtem Auenland-Einschlag, Fili, Kili, Mili, Trili, Willi, Pili, Sili und.... er zögerte.  
fragten Merry und Pippin zugleich.  
Das Gesicht des Balrogs hellte sich auf, soweit das ging, bei seiner doch etwas angekokelten Hautfarbe. Jetzt weiß ich es! Den kleinen verschrumpelten hier hinten, den, der schon im Ei immer nur Mist gebaut hat, den nenne ich Pippin!  
Pippin war nicht sonderlich erfreut, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Merry hingegen fand es einfach nur zum Schießen.  
freute er sich. Und was ist mit dem anderen da hinten? Nennst du den Frodo?  
-- Frodo? Der spielt doch hier gar nicht mit! --  
Ähm... richtig. Äh, ja, wie heißt denn der nun?  
Das weiß ich noch nicht. Der Balrog verzog den Mund zu einer Schnute, bei deren Anblick Merry sofort wußte, daß er gleich das Flennen anfangen würde.  
Oh nein, nur das nicht. sagte er laut. Schnell, Pippin, wir brauchen einen Namen für das 9. Ei!  
Ist es nicht immer das 7. Ei? fragte Pippin trantütig.  
Das sind die Ü-Eier, Pip. Die, auf die es demnächst die Märchensteuererhöhung gibt! Hier geht es aber um das 9.  
Pippin sah in verständnislos an.  
Na los, Pip, gib mir einen Namen!  
Du hast doch schon einen!  
  
Es war doch immer dasselbe mit dem Kerl! Erst verplappert er sich im Tänzelnden Pony', dann ist er zu dämlich, um die Ringgeister von der Wetterspitze zu befördern, und draußen vor dem Tor dieser blöden Mine mußte er ja auch noch Nessie aufwecken, die dann das Vorhaben mit dem Ring fast zum Scheitern gebracht hätte. Ach nein, das war er ja selber gewesen. Na, ist egal.  
  
Merry war sicher, daß gerade die letzten Sekunden seines Lebens angefangen hatten. BalRog saß vor ihnen und heulte, während nach und nach kleine, glitschige Dinger aus den Eiern vor ihnen schlüpften. Aber was noch schlimmer war - die Dinger kamen auf die beiden Hobbits zu!  
Pippin, tu etwas! Nimm sie weg!  
Warum denn? Sie tun uns doch gar nichts!  
Jetzt vielleicht noch nicht. Aber hast du noch nie was von Prägung' gehört? Sie sind wie kleine Enten; sie rennen demjenigen hinterher, den sie als erstes erblicken, wenn sie schlüpfen!  
Woher weißt du das? fragte Pippin argwöhnisch.  
Bio-Leistungskurs, 2. Semester. Aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache.  
Bio? Ich dachte immer, du hattest Sexualk-  
  
Der glaubt auch alles, der Depp.  
Pippin, da ist eins an meinem Fuß! Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spielte er mit dem Gedanken, das Ding Beckenbauermäßig gegen die Grottenwand zu knallen, aber nachdem er bemerkte, daß BalRog sich wieder beruhigt hatte, verzichtete er doch lieber auf diese sportliche Einlage und machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel.  
Ei... gutschigutschiguuuuh! quakte er mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der selbst Onkel Sauron zum Weinen gebracht hätte.  
fragte das glitschige Ding entrüstet und baute sich drohend vor ihm auf. Kili war es, glaube ich. Oder doch Sili...? Naja, es ging Merry jedenfalls bis zum Hals und der Hobbit fand, daß es nun wirklich an der Zeit war, sich dieses Wesens irgendwie zu entledigen.  
Hey, BalRoggie, nimm mal dein süßes, kleines Dingsda hier weg...  
wiederholte Fili erneut.  
Doch dann kam - sehr zu Merry's Erleichterung - Papa BalRog und nahm das glibberige Ding auf seinen verkrumpelten Arm.  
  
Pippin entlockte das ein entzücktes während Merry die Zeit nutzte, um nach dem grünen Schild mit der Aufschrift zu suchen. Und als er es schließlich gefunden hatte (irgendjemand hatte es ausgeschaltet, weil MacBalRog seine Stromrechnung nicht bezahlt hatte), wedelte er wild mit seinen Armen, um auch Pippin in diese Richtung zu lotsen.  
Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Merry? fragte der nur, während er sich fleißig in seiner Rolle als BalRog-Onkel übte.  
Pippin! Komm hier rüber!  
Wieso? Gibt's da was umsonst?  
Ja, eine kostenlose Fahrstuhlfahrt. Direkt nach oben zu den anderen!  
Pippin überlegte kurz, dann verzog er das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, danke. sagte er schließlich. Ich hab genug von den anderen. Gandalf meckert immer an mir rum, Aragorn jammert die ganze Zeit, daß er immernoch nicht König ist, Legolas kann nichts anderes von sich geben als Orks!' und wir müssen weiter', Boromir's fettige Haare gehen mir auf den Keks, und Frodo hat eh nur noch Augen für den Ring. Er warf Merry einen feindseligen Blick zu. Ich will nicht mehr zu den anderen. Ich bleibe hier.  
  
Pip, du spinnst. Merry brachte seine Gehirnwindungen in Schwingungen und dachte angestrengt darüber nach, wie er seinen Freund jetzt zum Mitkommen bewegen konnte. Aber zum Glück war er ja der intelligentere der beiden (wenn Knäckebrot einen IQ von 8 hat, so lag Pippin's ca. bei 10), also fiel ihm auch etwas ein.  
begann er verführerisch, wußtest du, daß Balrogs nur einmal am Tag essen?  
Pippin sah ihn ungläubig an. Nein. Du lügst.  
Doch! Sie haben eine einzige Mahlzeit, und zu der gibt es Salat und grüne Bohnen. Und Hobbits.' wollte er hinzufügen, aber das hätte Pippin ihm eh nicht geglaubt.  
Was? Ich hasse grüne Bohnen!  
Ich weiß.' dachte Merry triumphierend, doch laut sagte er, Was, ehrlich? Ach, welch Mißgeschick! Na, dann mußt du dich wohl von Salat ernähren...  
Pippin überlegte kurz, dann griff er sich einen der kleinsten Baby-Balrogs und sah ihn ernst an. Ist das wahr? fragte er mit der autoritärsten Stimme, die er hinkriegte. Eßt ihr nur so'n Zeug?  
Der Balrog nickte.  
  
  
Merry wartete darauf, daß Rauch aus Pippin's Kopf steigen würde, doch eher es zum GAU kommen konnte, hatte Pippin sich abgewendet und war auf seinen Freund zugekommen. Na gut, du hast gewonnen. sagte er schließlich. Ich komme mit. Aber halt mir den Zwerg vom Hals, der grunzt mich immer so komisch von der Seite an...  
Mach ich. Merry versuchte ernst zu gucken, dann öffnete er die Tür zum Notausgang.  
  
Als Pippin darin verschwunden war, drehte er sich noch einmal zu dem Baby-Balrog um, der Pippin geantwortet hatte. Und siehe da - es war Pippin, der, der im Ei schon soviel Mist gebaut hat. Und wie sich später herausstellen sollte, konnte der nichts anderes als dumm gucken und nicken.  
Typisch.

---------------------------------------------

Ja, gut, ich sehe ein, war nicht besonders einfallsreich... es kann nur besser werden... 


	3. 15:02 Uhr Fahrstuhl

Disclaimer: Nichts ist hier ernst gemeint und nichts gehört mir (außer dem Schwachsinn) 

*Achtung* nur was für Abgedrehte....

__________________________

**15:02 Uhr - Fahrstuhl  
**

  
Die schrille Glocke des Fahrstuhles schreckte Merry aus seinen Gedanken auf. Oder war er vielleicht eingeschlafen? Nun, es war in der Tat Zeit für ein Mittagsschläfchen, aber anscheinend war das hier gerade nicht der geeignete Ort dafür. Also sagen wir lieber, daß er tief in Gedanken war.  
Er streckte sich und sah zu Pippin. Der hatte scheinbar denselben Gedanken gehabt, denn er schnorchelte zufrieden vor sich hin. Naja,' dachte Merry, das Abenteuer mit BalRog's Eiern war auch anstrengend genug gewesen.' Er war froh, daß sie das hinter sich hatten.  


  
Wiederholte die Glocke leicht genervt.  
Merry sah auf die Anzeige des Fahrstuhls: Dort stand, in großen Lettern, in der Sprache Gondors, der der Elben, der der Zwerge und der des Dunklen Herrschers Sauron: ....WEINKELLER  
Das war natürlich etwas anderes....  
Der Hobbit holte aus, stieß seinem Freund den Ellenbogen zwischen die Rippen, und verkündete, Pippin! Aufstehen! Es gibt was zu trinken!  
Sofort war Pippin wach. wiederholte er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.   
Merry zeigte auf die Digitalanzeige des Fahrstuhls.  
Was steht da? fragte Pippin verstört.  
Was da steht? Kannst du nicht lesen?  
Pippin verzog ertappt den Mund und grummelte sowas wie Noch nie was von einem legasthenischen Hobbit gehört...?!  


  
Doch keiner schenkte der Glocke Beachtung.  


Na, das war ja allerhand. Merry betrachtete den Hobbit mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung (darüber, daß er davon nie etwas mitbekommen hatte), Mitleid (daß Pippin auf diese Weise nie in den Genuß des Lesens einer Speisekarte kommen würde) und Ärger (weil er jetzt wußte, warum Pippin ihn seine ganzen Abi-Klausuren hatte schreiben lassen), um dann wenig später in lautes Gebrüll auszubrechen.  
Du kannst nicht lesen!! Uaahhh!.... Das ist klasse, Pip, wirklich! Dann stutzte er plötzlich. Aber wozu um alles in der Welt hast du dann die HOZ abonniert? (Anm. d. Red.: HOZ = Hobbinger Allgemeine Zeitung)  
Pippin sah ihn verständnislos an. Zum Kartoffeln schälen, natürlich! Wozu brauchst du eine Zeitung?  
Merry schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das ließ Pippin's IQ nun sogar noch unter den von Knäckebrot sinken.  


Doch bevor er zu einer Entgegnung ausholen konnte, platzte der genervten Fahrstuhlglocke der Kragen, und mit einem lauten fiel die Blechhalbkugel zu Boden. Jedoch nicht, ohne vorher auf Pippin's Kopf einen doppelten Rittberger mit anschließendem Looping ausgeführt zu haben.  
flüsterte Merry abwartend, doch sein Freund hatte offenbar andere Probleme, als sich über die Wertung zu beschweren.  
  
Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt aussteigen. murmelte Merry, der den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl sehr wohl verstanden hatte und seine Haut lieber retten wollte als sich weiterhin der Rache der hysterischen Glocke auszusetzen. Die hopste mittlerweile auf dem Boden des Fahrstuhls herum und versuchte, einen Aufstieg nach oben zu finden, um ihren Sprung noch einmal wiederholen zu können.  
erklärte ihr Merry streng, Jeder hat nur einen Versuch.  
sagte die Glocke eingeschnappt und legte sich schmollend in die Ecke.  


Merry nutzte die Gelegenheit und stieß Pippin aus der geöffneten Fahrstuhltür, die sich dankbar hinter ihnen schloß. Dann sprang er todesmutig hinterher. (Er hätte es natürlich vorgezogen, wenn Aragorn ihn geworfen hätte, ganz nach Gimli-Manier, aber leider war der angehende König nicht da, also mußte er wohl oder übel auf die nächste Gelegenheit warten.)  
seufzte die Tür hinter ihm erleichtert und machte, daß sie ihren Fahrstuhl so weit es ging von diesen beiden abgebrochenen Wesen wegbrachte. 


End file.
